


谎言

by Hululu



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Devil May Cry - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:27:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22099432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hululu/pseuds/Hululu
Summary: 阅前警告：1.我流天使恶魔AU。2.V是恶魔，杀死过很多天使被天堂挂在黑名单上那种。3.Nero在教廷的孤儿院长大，所以有过十分虔诚的岁月。
Relationships: Nero/V (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

Fortuna刚刚经历过一场恶魔的来袭，教廷的成员们殊死抵抗，勉强将它们打退。人们都清楚，恶魔们只是暂时退进了黑暗里，随时可能再次打进来。

Nero在残破的街道上走过，四周残破的建筑里不时传来人们凄厉的哭喊声。他不为所动，手里握着一柄隐隐散发出神圣气息的剑，剑锋在浸着腥臭血液的泥土里划出一条蜿蜒的痕迹，却又寸污不染。他曾经是教廷骑士团的候选骑士，对圣光的运用得心应手，尤其擅长将其凝化做砍杀恶魔的武器。此刻，他正走向自己男朋友的家。

他的男朋友有一个奇怪的名字——V。V有着与Nero如出一辙的银色头发，绿色的眼睛神秘又多情，丰厚的嘴唇性感又迷人。他在镇上开着一家书店，而那栋不大的二层小楼正是大战中极少数得以幸存的建筑之一。

Nero气势夺人地推开关闭的木门，这是他们日常进出的那道门，而不是书店的正门。他走进去，没有换鞋，皮靴上的泥和血污弄脏了铺在地上的地毯，随后，那柄剑将地毯划破了。V应该正在厨房里忙活，小声地哼唱着一首不知名的快活曲子。他走向厨房，弄脏了更多的地方。

V正将散发着诱人香味的面包一个一个放进精致的面包篮里，微微地垂着头的动作将他精致的脖子露出来。这是Nero在做爱时最喜欢亲吻的地方，时常无法自控地留下咬痕。

但是今天，Nero不会在他喜欢的脖子上留下痕迹。他同样脏污的手掌握住了V一掌可握的肩，用力地将惊愕的男人转过身来，然后在对方更加吃惊的目光中，将手中迸发出惊人圣光的剑狠狠地捅进了对方的胸膛。他咬紧了牙关，蓝色的眼睛里充斥着痛苦和憎恶。当V颤抖着抬起手，触碰那柄通体迸射出金色圣光的凶器，掌心被灼烧出伤痕，Nero发出受伤野兽般的压抑喘息。

他的恋人倒在了地上，绿色的眼睛平静地与他对视。Nero半跪在他身旁，握住剑柄用力地往下刺，将那纤瘦的身体整个钉在了木地板上。早晨刚打过蜡的地板上安静地积起一片暗色的血泊。整个厨房里只剩下Nero响亮的粗喘气声和圣光灼伤污物时细微的滋滋声响。

他们都没有问对方为什么。他知道他知道了。

Nero站起身来，折返客厅。他一手按在他们一同选择订购的茶几上，将圣光之力缓缓注入。那张茶几缓缓地变形，最终显露出撒旦祭坛的原始模样。Nero扣住祭坛两端的恶魔之角，用力将祭坛从地上掀翻。

那下面藏着一个入口。

Nero沿着梯子走下去，发现下面是一个房间，用昂贵的凝光水晶当做照明。几个穿着罩袍的孩子蜷缩在一起惧怕地看着他。他没有立刻走上去，而是摊开右手，在掌心里凝聚出一丛小小的圣光之炎。孩子们放松下来，扑上来抱着他的大腿，素白的袍子被Nero身上的脏污染脏。

他们一个接一个地从地下室里爬出来，Nero让他们在客厅里等等，自己转身进入厨房，提起那一篮子面包。

V仍被剑钉在地上，血泊变得更大了些。他温和地看着Nero，与以往并没有什么两样。“带他们去Kyrie那儿。”他说，“别去大教堂。”他应是十分虚弱了，说出来的话俱都是气音。

但是这个音量足够Nero听得清楚了。他没有理他，带着孩子们走出这栋充斥着虚假安详的小楼。

屋子里又恢复了安静。V躺在自己的血泊里，被他男朋友的剑捅穿了胸膛，钉在地板上一动也不能动。这柄剑上的圣光之力烧得他的内脏好痛。这可比他们上床的时候疼得多，大量的圣光甚至将他的肺部都融掉了一部分。然而他并没有什么多余的情绪，甚至在心里想着Nero的力量又增强了。

不知道过了多久，又有人走了进来，脚步重重地踩在地板上发出清晰的声响。“啧啧啧，看看你现在的模样。被剑捅死的‘恶魔圣人’？”

V翻了个白眼。“你来干什么，Urizen？还披上了你那身丑陋的人皮。”

“来接你回家。”男人说，“你的使魔都去哪儿了？你这副样子我担心一个不小心就把你给弄死了。Mundus会不高兴的。”

“他们去哪儿了Mundus不是很清楚吗？他竟然没通知你？”

“看来，我还得更努力，才能让他更加信任我。”

紫红色的触手从男人的影子里伸出来，将V连人带剑从地板上拔了起来。“你别乱动，不然我不小心拔剑刺得更深，或者不小心拔了出来，把你弄得半死，Mundus会不高兴的。”

“你别天天把‘Mundus会不高兴的’挂在嘴边，我想Mundus会更喜欢你一点。”

“哦，是吗？”Urizen笑了笑，一口牙白得渗人。“我会努力试试看的。好吧，我们回去吧。”

更多的触手涌出来，将两个人包裹着吞进了影子里。

这个家，不再是家了。


	2. Chapter 2

Nero带着几个孩子走向圣光辉煌的大教堂——那是大教堂里供奉多年的神器在抵御恶魔后残留的余晖。那些美丽的光辉令Nero感到不适，纯粹的圣洁的力量轻抚过他的皮肤，他却觉得仿佛被粗粝的砂纸摩擦过脆弱的皮肤。他那满口谎言的爱人将他置于此地，他心里痛极了，不愿去回忆被钉在厨房地板上单薄的身影。

牵着Nero手的孩子停下了脚步，她看上去很害怕。其他的孩子较她更加年幼，也跟着停下来。

“别害怕。”Nero蹲下身，轻轻地抚摸过孩子栗色的卷发。“这里很安全，修女会照顾你们的。不会挨饿，不会受伤，不会受冻。”

女孩儿撇开眼，就是不愿往里走。她甚至微微向后退了两步，眼角留恋地往来时的方向飘去。

Nero耐着性子，温柔地劝她。

“不。”她坚定地说，声音嘶哑，仿佛再用力些就会从干涩的喉咙里咳出血来。“我们不能去大教堂。”

“那儿是现在最安全的地方，孩子。”

“那里不安全。”另一个男孩儿说。他的声音同样嘶哑，语气同样坚定。

女孩儿回过头对男孩儿说，“V说过我们可以信任他。”

“他被骗了。这个男人要送我们去大教堂。”男孩儿把女孩儿的手从Nero手里抢过来，握在自己的手心里。“我们回去，我记得路。”

“别乱跑，你们还只是一群孩子。”Nero皱着眉头说。“既然这样，我送你们去Kyrie那儿。听好了，别给她添乱。”

女孩儿点点头，“我能帮忙干活。”

但是没有人愿意让Nero牵着走了。他们都被V洗脑了，对大教堂充满抵触，甚至因此对V说过可以信任的Nero产生了怀疑。这不怪他们，毕竟就连Nero这样的成年人，曾经是一个骑士团候选人，也被V的花言巧语骗得团团转污掉了肩负的圣光，更何况心思单纯的孩子呢。

他们拐了个弯，在街角与一行神父擦肩而过。虔诚地握着掌心的银质十字架的男人们尽可能地避开了他们，Nero灵敏的耳朵听见他们口中充满鄙夷的话，“污秽”，“堕落”，“罪恶”。他垂下银色的眼睫，目光所及孩子们神色平静地手牵着手。

敲开Kyrie家门的时候，Nero只觉得胸口一阵剧痛，就好像被一柄剑捅穿那样痛。他撑不住自己的身体，在孩子们刺耳的尖叫声中倒在地上蜷作一团，双目充血地痛苦喘息着。Kyrie用力将他拖进屋里，吩咐走在最后的孩子关好门。

与此同时，V在黑暗中睁开眼睛。Urizen把他带回来，想向Mundus邀功。没想到Mundus连看都没看一眼，随手把他连人带剑往悬崖下一丢，他又被稳稳当当地钉在地上了。他应该是晕过去了一阵，魔界环境诡莫多变，在他人事不省的时间里这悬崖底部已经变成一个山洞，又潮又湿，腥臭的水滴偶尔落在身上凉得像刚融化的冰。

Nero的剑仍旧散发着浓烈的神圣气息，未见丝毫减轻。V的肉体无时无刻地被从里到外烧灼着，他也挺佩服自己能昏睡这么久。他失血过多虚弱得很，身体的复原速度和被圣光烧毁的速度差不多持平，看来要持续一段时间了。他哼了哼，觉得满嘴巴都是血腥气，鼻腔里还充斥着圣光的臭气。

真疼啊。比第一次被Nero射满一肚子还疼千百倍。疼得他都不敢抽气，因为会牵动胸口的伤，V又闭上了眼睛。反正Mundus一直想搞清楚他身上对圣光这种莫名的耐受力，不会轻易杀死他，他只需要等。等身体缓过来，让他有力气拔掉插在身上的剑。此时此地，V又不由得庆幸自己过往的经历，疼痛是他最相熟的朋友。只要还活着，他总能适应的。适应了，那就是他翻身的时候。

剑上浓郁的圣光令恶魔们惧怕，倒是给了V一个无人打扰的环境。

于是他开始假装自己只是一块石头，亚瑟王的剑就插在他胸膛。等到时机到来的那一天，剑会被拔出去，他也就自由了。他的意识渐渐开始模糊，山洞消失的时候他仿佛也变成了悬崖底吹过的寒风；山洞出现的时候他仿佛也变成了一层薄薄的苔衣。

他腐败，他又修复。

他存在，他又消失。


	3. Chapter 3

有谁在动那柄刺穿了他身体的剑，原本堪堪长好的脏器又被烧坏了。V痛哼着勉强睁开眼睛，视线里却满是色块，根本分不清来的人还是鬼。

“别乱动。”一个男人的声音在空旷的山洞里激起层叠的回响，冷清得仿佛是水滴声带来的幻觉。他拔出剑的动作又快又稳，尽量避免了对这具单薄肉身的再次破坏。

V只觉得自己仿佛被再次捅穿了一次。他不知道胸腹的伤口是不是变大了，有没有更多的血流出来，或者有没有尚未被神圣之力焚尽的内脏碎渣掉出来。他缓了两口气，没有持续地受到灼烧他便不怎么觉得痛了，反正都会长好的。“你是谁？”他问，然而喉咙里并没有发出声音，看来这些次要的不影响生存的部位尚未得到修复。

但是来人回答了他。“是我。”

听不出来……V浑浑噩噩地想。看来剑被抽离之后身体大量失血，他又要昏过去了。迷糊中有腥甜的液体滴落到他的嘴唇上，流进嘴里，他本能地咽了下去。他感到有股过于炙热的能量从那些血液里散发出来，像是将他仅存的脏器和骨肉都硬生生剥去了一层，然后暴力地催生新的组织。他混沌的头脑渐渐地清醒，五感也明晰起来。他开始大口地呼吸，将腐烂的恶臭从身体里排挤出去。

“好些了吗？”男人问他。

V颤巍巍地坐起来，看见男人逆着光的身影。“Vergil，是你啊。怎么跑这里来了？”

Vergil向着V伸出一只手，“救你。”

“那可真是多谢了。”V握住那只手，借由Vergil的力量站起来。他勉强地站立，几乎是被Vergil拖着穿过Yamato割裂的缝隙。

缝隙的那一边是另一个世界，刺眼的阳光，被嘈杂人声烘得炽热的风，植物的香气和生命力在空气里肆意地流窜。这些熟悉又陌生的东西一拥而上，从眼睛、耳朵、鼻子涌进他的躯体，几乎要将他撑破。他死死握着Vergil的手臂，用力到自己都觉得骨头快要撑破那层薄薄的皮肤，指甲快要扎进Vergil非人非魔的皮肉。

Vergil没有动，他仿佛没有感受到手臂上来自V的压力，只是静静地站在原处。他能清晰地察觉到Dante正在靠近，还有另一个人，似是与他们同源，可又截然相反。他也闻到了陈旧而又新鲜的伤口的气味，那是V胸腹上被捅穿的洞。带着这样的伤穿越缝隙果然对他还是有些勉强，毕竟这具身体很脆弱。

“Vergil，你看看我把谁带来了？”Dante说，语气里带着一丝丝邀功的意味。“你手里拿的什么？这么浓郁的神圣气息扰得Trish浑身不舒服。”

“那是我的剑。”Nero低声说。他的视线从自己那柄剑到面无表情的Vergil，再到面色惨白神色混沌的V。

Dante咂咂嘴，“那不是你男朋友吗，小子。”他戏谑地对Nero说。

“我已经跟他分手了。”还用自己的剑在他身上捅了个对穿，然后将他留在原地等死。

Vergil把剑扔给Nero，“我对你们的情爱纠葛没有兴趣，他就是你今后的室友兼任务对象。现在，把他带回你们的宿舍去。”

Nero这才发现V其实已经失去了意识，他只是本能地死掐着Vergil的手臂让自己不要当场倒下。将他的手从Vergil手臂上掰下来费了些事，虽然Dante故意暗示Nero“即使掰断了也没关系，很快就能长好”，Nero依然内心矛盾重重地没那么做。

Dante假装很小声地跟Vergil说，“你看，我没说错吧！”

Nero抱着一个陌生面孔的男人面无表情地横穿RedGrave营地，本就因为Vergil儿子身份备受关注，现在更是收到无数疑问八卦的视线。可Nero已经习惯了，外界纷扰的声音比不上V清浅地拂过他皮肤的呼吸给他带来的影响更大。将V抱进怀里的时候，他有些恍惚。得知真相时的暴怒已经随着几个月时间的过去而消散了许多，他这时才发现自己仍清晰地记得与V相关的许多点滴，比如怀里的躯体又瘦了许多，轻了许多，人也因为昏迷安静不已。

他将V抱进自己的房间，踟蹰了片刻，还是将那身破破烂烂勉强能够蔽体的衣服脱了下来。Nero清晰地看到了苍白躯体上那个仍未愈合的巨大创口，因为重复受到伤害又一直没有进行护理，伤口看上去十分狰狞可怕。在他反应过来之前，他的身体已经习惯性地接来温热的水，将毛巾浸湿。

我不能让他死了，这是任务。Nero对自己说，顺着接下去的动作清洁V的躯体——他对这个很熟练，又一个令他难堪的事实。擦干净血污和碎肉渣令那个对穿的洞看上去好了一些，更令Nero看清了自己的前男友非人类的本质。被圣光反复灼伤的轻微臭气跟这些日子里死在他枪下的恶魔一样，一边掉落碎渣一边缓缓蠕动恢复的脏器活似巢穴里孵化恶魔的卵巢。

可是他还是那么美，Nero可悲地想，即使已经知道V是个恶魔，对他的爱导致了自己的“被污染”——那还能称之为爱吗？他们之间的一切都建立在谎言之上啊。

当震惊和愤怒裹狭着爱欲的潮水退去，Nero的心搁浅在真相的沙滩上，滑稽又可怜地挣扎着，活不下去，离死也很远。


End file.
